


Reckless

by MmbBlossom14



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Collaboration, College, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Mild Smut, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Step-Brothers, Step-siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:07:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25769416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MmbBlossom14/pseuds/MmbBlossom14
Summary: - Teenages year are about being reckless. Loving is a reckless affair. But what happens when your friend becomes your step brother and life changes? When family changes, life moves on. Will it be a reckless or a perfect decision?-This is a collab with @kisvids
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Betty and Archie are step siblings. This is a bughead fanfic. Archie and Betty have a siblings relationship and that's it.
> 
> This is a collab with @kisvids

___

Reckless-1  
___

Betty Cooper, a 17 year old girl. Almost 18 and dreaming of when she could travel around the world doing voluntary projects. Yet for now she is stuck in a small town four hours in New York. 

A town where everyone knows one another's business. So when Alice Cooper finally came out as bisexual at 49 the town was shocked. But what shocked the town further was a rekindled love of Mary Andrew's and Alice Cooper. Once experimentally partners now partners in life.

So Archie Andrews her best friend since birth became her step brother. That was 2 years ago. Now she was known to everyone Archie's step sister.

She hated that but what she hated more was Archie's new friends. They transferred from Southside high last year. They all teased and picked on her. 2 years ago that wouldn't have happened. It's only because she's Archie's now step sister.

Betty was currently watching TV when Archie came in and changed it over.“We’re watching the game.”

"No I was watching greys." Betty glared at him.

“That show is terrible.” One of his friends said.

"Can't you watch the game at his?" She glared at him.

“Nope. Move.”

"Mum!" Betty yelled.

“What Elizabeth?”

"Archie is being a brat! I was watching the TV. Then he came over and changed it. What the fuck kind of respect is that?" She snapped.

“He has his friends over. Just go watch it in your room.”

"This is bullshit!" Betty screamed before slamming the door.

Archie and his friends sat on the couch. Jughead was sleeping over that night. Betty was so annoyed she decided to make herself a snack. She yelled Archie's name as he hate her snacks. It was both him and his friend Jughead the last time he was over.

Betty was pissed they had eaten her snacks, kicked her out the living room what's next? She already didn’t like Jughead. Too stressed and annoyed she decided to go up into the treehouse to write her poetry.

The boys came outside to throw a football around once the game was over.

Betty was trying so hard not to kill them. But the moment the ball hit her pen ruining the poem she was working on. Betty snapped. That initailed her going up to Archie with his ball throwing it in his face.

“What the fuck Betty?!”

"You ruined my work! You eat my snacks! Mine and you kick me out of my own living room!" Betty snapped.

“You could’ve watched the game with us!”

"I hate football!" Betty walked away but came back. "And you Jones don't get me started on you."

“Oh no, do tell.” He said with a smug grin.

"You come into my home acting like you belong here! You're here all the time you might as well move in! You walk around the school like you own it! You're name is just a reference to your dick size but apparently the one on your head magnifies ever 10 seconds."

Jughead just burst out laughing. Betty stormed off annoyed. She missed having Polly and the twins around. Her sister and her niece and nephew.

“Your sister is weird.” Jughead told Archie.

"She just misses having her sister and niece and nephew around." Archie shrugged. "It's fun to tease her.

“She’s kind of hot.” Jughead said.

"Get that idea out your head." Archie kicked the ball to him.

“What, I’m serious! She’s hot.”

"And she is my sister. Not happening." He shook his head.

“I’m not saying I’ll try anything.”

"Good." 

Betty was sat in the window or her bedroom as she called her sister. Polly had moved to New York as she had a job being a nanny to some kids. The perks were she could take her own and finish her college degree online. 

Jughead looked up and finally saw her smile. He felt like a stalker watching her but he couldn’t help but stare. Her eyes lit up as she played peekaboo with the twins.

Jughead just turned away. Archie was yelling at him to come inside. He headed inside to see Alice. Alice adored Archie. She hated Jughead.

"Hello Forsythe. I know where everything is. Don't take anything."

"I never do. Mrs C." Jughead waved at her as they headed upstairs.

Betty could overhear Archie and Jughead talking. 

“Any signs of your dad?” 

“Nope. It’s been 4 months now. He’s probably dead in a ditch somewhere.” Jughead sighed. 

“Well you’re welcome here any time.” 

“Thanks Arch I appreciate it. But Mrs Cooper hates me. So does Betty. I need to stop depending off of you guys all the time.”

"Betty doesn't hate you. She's being a bitch. Alice hates everyone. Even her own daughter at times." Arch told him.

“Still. I’ll try not to be here all the time. I should probably clean up the trailer at some point so I don’t have to live at the drive in anymore.”

Betty heard that and felt like a bitch. She wasn't going to apologise because she is stubborn but she would offee them some hot chocolate.

Betty came in with blankets and a pillow from her room for him. Archie was helping Jughead set up with the blowup mattress in his room.

“What do you want Betty?” Archie said annoyed.

"I was going to give you these blankets and the spare pillow from my room but fuck you. Now my hot chocolate is off the table too."

Archie rolled his eyes. 

Jughead just looked at her."I try be nice and this is what I get. I'm calling Poll back."Archie just passed Jughead one of his extra blankets.

That night they didn't see Betty again. Jughead woke up in the middle of the night freezing. He headed downstairs to look for his jacket or an extra blanket. He found Betty eating ceral writing in her note book. He wasn’t expecting her so he jumped when he saw her.

"Sorry." Betty whispered so Alice wouldn't hear them.

“It’s okay... have you seen my jacket?”

"Nope. It's freezing in Archie's room. Take my dressing gown." Betty handed him a fuzzy pink robe.

“It’s fine. I just need another blanket or something. I was certain I left my jacket here.”

"Mother dearest has probably hung it up in the hallway. Let me get you a blanket." Betty ate more ceral before giving him a thicker blanket.

Jughead found his jacket and put it on. He was shivering.

"My room is warmer if you want to crash on the floor." Betty began making him some warm milk to warm him up.

“Are you sure?”

Betty passed him the milk. "I just came down to eat the sugary cereal whilst my mother is in bed." She blushed washing her dish up.

Jughead nodded.

Betty quickly showed him to her room. She made a quick bed on the floor or giving him the option to top and tail. Jughead got all set up. Betty had her little night light on. She couldn't sleep without it. She felt a little embarrassed having him see it. He looked up and teased her.

“You still sleep with a night light?”

"Yeah. My sister pulled this horrible prank on me and now I can't sleep without it. I was asleep and she was sneaking back in but through my window and not her own. She knocked on it and I thought I was getting murdered." Betty hide her face.

"Its not a big deal." She added lying.Jughead laughed softly."Stop." Betty blushed.

“It’s just a little funny.” Jughead told her.

"So is the fact your named after your dick size." Betty snapped turning away from him.

“I’m not.”

"Prove it."

“It’s just a nickname my dad gave me. I’ve had it since I was a baby. It’s not even my real name.”

Betty turned to look him."What is it?" Her intrested peaked.

"I'm not telling you Coop." Jughead smirked.

"Fine, be like that." Betty just hit him with a pillow giving him it.Jughead rolled his eyes."You need to stop doing that. You have gorgeous eyes for a dickhead."

“You’re really annoying.”

"Yeah well the same could he said for you. Go to sleep we have school in the morning." Betty yawned.

Jughead rolled his eyes and laid down getting comfortable. Betty handed him a few more pillows. She loved a good pillow. Once he got comfortable he fell asleep right away.

The next morning Betty's alarm went off as she fell over him. She had forgotten he was on her floor. He woke up in shock. Betty was rubbing her head as she was heading to grab her clothes. 

Betty was in a phase of her life where she was trying to find her own style. She didn't care what her mother said. So had high waisted black jeans on with a crop top that had sunflowers on her breats. She paid that with a leather jacket.

Jughead had to run to Archie’s room so it had looked like he was there all night. When he got to the room he cleaned up the blankets before getting changed.

Archie woke up and got ready quickly. They both headed downstairs. They saw Betty grabbing a slice a toast already heading out the door. Jughead and Archie got into Archie’s dad’s old truck to drive to school. They saw Betty get into Veronica's car with Kevin. They were her best friends.

“Arch there’s Veronica.” Jughead smirked.

"She's stunning." Archie looked at her.

They had music on as they sang their hearts out.

“You should ask her out.”

"I think I will. Betty will kill me but who cares." He focused back on the road.

They got to school and headed in. All the girls at school always swooned over Jughead and Archie. They always brushed it off. Archie headed over to Veronica at Betty's locker.

Jughead headed to class. He just thought about last night. He thought about how Betty snores in her sleeps. How she looked beautiful sleeping. He was quickly snapped out of his thoughts when Betty was next to him.

"Are you stopping over tonight?"

“Probably not. Why?”

"I was going to say that you can stop in my room again. But bring me ear plugs for your snoring." Betty teased.

“You snore too.”

"No I don't." She pouted.

“Yes you do.”

Betty shook her head staring at him. He was so annoying but beautiful too.

“It was so loud I could barely sleep.”

Betty rolled her eyes. " I don't get how people find you attractive when your so rude." She walked away. Jughead just rolled his eyes.

That day they didn't see one another until he was in detention. Betty forgot her pe kit so she was here. Jughead looked at her in shock. He knew he could have some fun teasing her.

“Detention, Cooper?”

"Yep." She shrugged. He just laughed."I hate pe so that's why." Jughead pulled up a chair next to her."What do you want Jones? I would like to read my book in peace. I would like to write in peace." Betty rolled her eyes.

“You’re such a brat.”

"Please Jones enlighten me." She leaned forward.

“You want everything done on your own terms and when it’s not you think the world is out to get you.”

"No I didn't Jones. I just don't like people." Betty smirked. "I'm a poet after all." Jughead rolled his eyes. Betty just looked back down at her note book. "Plus I have an article to work on sexy." She slipped up.

Jughead just smirked. "Let me work." Betty touched his hand.

"What if I don't want too?"

That peaked Betty's interest. She glanced at him as he pushed her work off the desk.

“The teacher is literally asleep. Let’s go do something.”

"Sure." Betty smiled.

Jughead grabbed her hand as he tugged her along behind him. Betty followed him curiously. They went into the cafeteria.

"What are we doing here?" She looked at him.

"Having some fun Cooper." Jughead smirked.

"How is school food fun?"

“Because it’s food. Let’s make cookies.”

Betty giggled as Jughead found the ingredients in seconds. Betty gave him and eye balled all the measurements. "Don't get flour on me." Betty warned Jughead. "It's a new shirt." Jughead rolled his eyes."What? My mother hates it so I love it."

“It’ll wash out.” He flicked flour at her.

"You better run." Betty squealed.

Jughead grabbed the bag of flour and ran. "Don't you dare." Betty picked up a tray to hide behind. Jughead came up behind her and sprinkled some on her. "Jones!" Betty managed to grab and egg.

“Don’t even try Cooper!”

"But I want too." She smirked bringing it up to his head.

“Stop... I’ll stop too.”

"But I don't want too." Betty bit her lip.

“Please.”

Betty picked up some flour blowing it over him instead. They headed back to the ingredients to make the cookies. Betty was just eating the cookie dough. She loved cookie dough and freshly cooked cookies. She even put some on Jughead's lips teasing him.

“Stop.”

"Make me." Betty leaned in to lick it off his lips.

She didn't know where this confidence came from but she liked it. She out of the blue kissed him. Betty has to start paving her own journey. She was her own person after all.

Jughead deepened the kiss. He was surprised but liked the way she felt against his lips. It wasn't like anything she's felt before. It was sweet but passionate all whilst being soft. 

He deepened the kiss slightly. Betty hummed softly whilst Jughead moved his hands up to hold her waist. Her hands trailed down to his holding them. Jughead pulled away.

"No I was enjoying that."

“Archie would kill me.”

"Who says he has to know." Betty smiled.

“Dangerous. I like it.” He smirked.

"Yep."

Jughead leaned in and kissed her. Betty kissed him back sitting on the side. He deepened the kiss. She wrapped her legs around him. "We need to clean up."

“Yeah.”

"Then meet me in the blue and gold. There's a blind spot." Betty winked.

“Okay.”

Betty jumped off the side cleaning up. Jughead wiped the flour off his face. It didn't take for them to clean before heading to her sanctuary.

“We have an hour until detention is over and we have to go back.”

"That's fine with me." Betty pulled him into the blind spot.

Jughead just kissed her. She slipped her tongue in and lifting her hand up his top. He deepened the kiss. Betty smiled happily.

“You’re a good kisser Betty.”

"I've only kissed Reggie." Betty shrugged.

“And you think I’m full of myself?” He teased.

"Just because I kissed Reggie doesn't mean I'm that girl." Betty pouted.

“Well you think I’m full of myself. You should see Reggie.”

"Why do you think I kissed him? To shut him the hell up. Plus I was drunk." She shrugged dragging her nails over his stomach.

Jughead nodded.

"Plus your much hotter who's been in my bed."

“I slept on the floor.” He teased.

"I meant bedroom. But still the bed is much more fun." Betty tugged on his belt.

Jughead just smirked and kissed her. "Can I?" Betty smirked.

Jughead nodded.

Betty took his belt off placing it on the desk. She tugged his pants down. Betty has only ever given someone a hand job. Jughead just kissed her. As they kissed her hands slipped between his pants. Jughead let her as he ran his hand up her thigh. Betty moaned softly gripping his length softly.

“Fuck.” He groaned. 

They heard the door start to open. They quickly pulled apart as Jughead hid. 

Kevin came in. He forgot something in there earlier. "Hey Kev." Betty smiled hiding Jughead.

“Aren’t you supposed to be in detention?”

"Yes but the teacher is sleeping and I am finishing an article." She shrugged.

“Oh cool. I’ll help.”

"Sure. Kev could you get me more paper for our printer?" Betty asked.

"Sure." Kevin hugged her. He headed out to get paper. Jughead came out his hiding place. "Mayeb we could meet up tomorrow? My place?" Betty suggested.

“Sure. When?”

"Any time. You have to act like your there for Arch." She smirked.

“I can ask him if I can stay over tonight.”

"Tomorrow it's the weekend and our mothers are heading out." Betty kissed him.

“I should probably go get the cookies we made.”

"What's your favourite color?" Betty asked as Jughead headed out.

“Why does it matter?”

"You'll find out tomorrow." She smirked.

"On you Cooper anything." 

Betty smiled as Jughead headed out. 45 minutes later they came together in the detention room to see the teacher wake up. Jughead gave her a cookie as they walked out together.

That day he saw the real Betty Cooper. The that us unapologetically herself. The reckless one. The one that didn't care what people thought about her. 

It was in that moment where Jughead Jones wanted to know Betty Cooper on a deeper level.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

Saturday's were girl days. Betty would spend the day with Veronica and Kevin. Yet today they were around at her house. Jughead was there with the lads too. 

This was perfect. It would give Betty and Jughead the perfect opportunity to disappear.

Betty came down to see everyone as she was in a lacy lingerie set with some mom jeans on. She was waiting for Jughead.

Jughead was sitting on the couch with Archie. Betty came in as Veronica gasped and Toni cheered."You look banging. Are we going to a party?" Veronica asked.

"Please say we are. I can see fit boys." Kevin's eyes lit up.

"Nope. I dressed like this for a photoshoot I did in my room." Betty smiled.

“Can we see the pictures?”

"Sure they're for my portfolio." She sat in between Jughead and Kevin passing Veronica her phone.

Jughead just looked at her. Betty smirked at him.

"What do you think?" Betty asked. "I want to travel the world writing poetry but I also want to get into producing or modeling."

"So we have a year left of school and you don't know?" Jughead asked.

"Yeah but I don't want to go to college. I've been saving up since I was 6. I've always known I've wanted to travel." Betty told him.

"B you are sexy." Veronica said.

"Thanks but no I'm not."

All the guys but Archie looked at her in shock. Jughead couldn’t keep his eyes off of her. She winked at him.

"I'll go make the popcorn. Don't start it without me. I'll get the drinks."

“Okay.”

Jughead headed to help her. Betty got the popcorn out the cupboard into the microwave as Jughead kissed her. Betty kissed him back.

"You're hot." He smiled.

"I know it's a warm day."

“You know what I mean.” Jughead said.

"I know." Betty kissed him.

Jughead kissed her back. She jumped up on him. "I should confess something." Jughead looked at her. "Go ahead."

"I've only given a hand job."

"That's fine. We can go at what ever paste you want." Jughead kissed her again.

"Good. Give it half an hour and come to my room or stay over tonight?" Betty asked.

“I’m sleeping over tonight so I’ll sneak in once Archie is asleep.”

"You can sleep in my bed tonight." She smiled as the popcorn was ready.

"It'll be fun." Jughead poured everyone a drink.

They headed back in as they played the movie. Betty sat next to Jughead. She handed everyone a ball of pop corn. Archie moved next to Veronica. Jughead kept looking at Betty. She smirked at him as she moved to lay on the floor. Jughead focused on the movie whilst Betty kept wiggling her ass. 

"Fuck B." Pea said. Jughead sat there angrily. "What pea?" Betty smirked.

"If you keep doing that I might have to take you in your room." 

"Pea I don't go for people who hurt Josie." She sat up. "She broke up with me." He said. Jughead glared at Sweet Pea.

That afternoon they spent it watching movies. Veronica was flirting with Archie. Betty didn't care because she was doing the same with his best friend. 

Everyone filtered out as their parents wanted them home. Archie and Jughead headed upstairs to set up Jughead’s bed on the floor. Betty ordered them pizza. She got changed into her most revealing pjs. 

Jughead and Archie sat in his room playing video games. Betty decided to join them.“What do you want Betty?” Archie said.

"Beat your ass at Mario kart." Betty sat on the bean bag.

“You never want to play.”

"Well Poll is working tonight so I can't call to see Dagwood or Juniper." She shrugged taking the control out of Jughead's hand.

"Fine but if I win you put in a good word with Ronnie for me."

"Sure." Betty said.

Jughead sat back to watch them. Betty was so competition. She was secretly so good when she beat Archie. Jughead just laughed at Archie.

"Don't underestimate me." She walked off.

“She’s so fucking annoying.” Archie rolled his eyes.

"Yeah." Jughead agreed.

Jughead and Archie went back and continued their game. They spent hours playing. Betty was getting boared as he wasn't coming. 

They got ready for bed and Archie fell asleep right away. Jughead waited a little bit before heading to Betty’s room. Betty was laying down reading when he came in.

“Hey.” Jughead said.

"Hi." She put her book down. "You took forever."

“Sorry. Archie wouldn’t shut up.”

"You can make it up to me." Betty hugged him.

“Yeah? How?”

"Well we got interrupted yesterday." She blushed.

Jughead just kissed her. Betty kissed him passionately straddling his lap. Jughead deepened the kiss as she slowly began grinding on him. Jughead groaned softly when Betty began pulling his flannel off. Jughead helped her unbutton it whilst it didn't take long to get off. They didn’t break their kiss.

He then moved to pull her top off. She was a little self conscious. Jughead kissed her neck and she instantly calmed down. Soft moans filled her room.

"I want to do it. " Betty pulled on his pajama bottoms.

“Really?”

"Viginty is a social concept. Plus you're the only guy in Riverdale I would want to fuck." She teased.

Jughead just smirked and kissed her. Betty began taking her own bra off. He helped her and let it fall between them.  
She then moved to pull his plaid bottoms off. He ended up just in his boxers.

"You have a nice body." Betty smiled.

“So do you.”

"I mean I'm not perfect but I like it." She traced her hand down his body. "Well I love it." Jughead kissed down her body as he slowly slipped down her shorts. Jughead just kissed her."Fuck me Juggie. I'm wet, horny and Arch will wake up."

Jughead tugged her underwear down."Like what you see?" Betty did the splits in the air.

“God yes.”

"Then please rock my world." She winked. She helped him tug his underwear down. “Do you have a condom?”

"In my wallet." Jughead leaned over to grab it.

He got it out. He then rolled it on himself as Betty just laid next to him smiling.

"We have to be so quiet." She rolled over to kiss him. "Also we should hang out more."

Jughead cradled her hips. He slowly sank down on her kissing her. She hissed as he apologised. She reassured him it was fine.

"I'd like that." Jughead uttered between breathless kisses.

He went slow so she could adjust. Once she was adjusted she could move a little better. “Am I hurting you?” He whispered.

"No it stings a little." Betty kissed him.

“Need me to stop?”

"Please it's a little too much." She confessed.

Jughead pulled out and just laid next to her hugging her. She hugged him back. 

"I'm excited to hang out more and definitely try that again." Betty blushed.

Jughead just kissed her. They held one another close as they fell asleep. Jughead was up early to sneak back to Archie’s room.

He couldn't believe he had gotten jealous of Sweet Pea flirting with Betty. It made him mad and he didn’t know why. He knew they had a connection. It was strong and lustful. He couldn’t believe that she let him be her first time. It barely happened but he knew next time they tried it would be good.

Jughead shouldn't like her. She is his best friend sister but he did. He wanted to get to know her. He wanted to know that unapologetically Betty. The one he sees when she is away from her mother. He just couldn’t wait to see where it went.

For now he would enjoy the little moments with her. 

Stealing what ever moments they could get behind Archie's back.

Could this lead to heartache?

Most possible.

Was the risk worth it? 

Most definitely.

Yet all they could be now was recklessly young discovering their paths to life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

Two weeks later: 

Some schools day would be the death of them. Some days it was a joy. Today wasn't one of those days. 

They were currently in english class needing to share their poetry they wrote. Betty headed up first. It was the lesson before lunch.

-Who am I?  
Am I just multiple atoms forming this human figure?  
Am I who you want me to be?  
Am I who I want to be?  
Atoms or humans.  
It doesn't matter what.  
We're all sub par elements placed on this universe to find our own paths.  
Yet what is my path?  
My path is still undecided.  
Why?  
Well it all comes back to who am I.  
How can I determine my path if I'm still searching for me?  
So who am I?  
That's to be continued.- 

Betty read aloud. She nervously headed back to her sear waiting for the teacher to say something.

The teacher just nodded in approval. She hated tasks like this. Sharing her inner thoughts but she wanted to be a poet some day.

Jughead was looking at her. He had that class with her. "What?" She smiled softly.

"Nothing." He smiled.

"Sure." Betty blushed. "Do you have plans tonight?"

"No."

"Do you want to go to Greendale?" She wondered.

"For what?"

"The book store." Betty smiled. "I know the owner."She looked at him. "I also want to get out of cheer."

"Okay."

"Really?" Betty smiled.

"Yep. Arch is at soccer anyway." He shrugged.

"Okay."

The rest of the class Betty happily worked. The lunch bell went when Betty headed to find Veronica. Jughead was sitting with Archie.

"Hey man you never told me Betts could write like that."

"She dabbles in it." Archie shrugged. "Stop talking about her. The question is are we getting you laid on the game this Friday."

"Why?"

"You've been moody." Archie ate his sandwich.

Jughead rolled his eyes as Veronica dragged Betty and Kevin to their table. Kevin didn't mind he wanted to ask about Fangs. Jughead didn't see them come over.

"So we can hook you up with Ginger."Archie said.

"Not happening she and Trevor are hooking up." Veronica sat down kissing Archie's cheek.

“I don’t want to hookup with anyone.”

"Fine but your coming to the game." He said.

"B you're not getting out the dance. Cher said." Veronica held Archie's hand.

They had grew extremely close over the two weeks from the movie day.

"I hate Cher. I only did it because you were down a girl. Now I'm stuck." Betty sighed squeezing Jughead's thigh. Jughead smiled at her."I'm not coming to practice tonight. I have plans to grab more books." Betty smiled back at him.

“Okay.”

"Arch did V tell you she got laid?" Veronica teased.

“What?”

"I'm never telling you anything again." Betty rolled her eyes.

"B you won't tell us how hot he is." Kevin smiled as Fangs sat next to him.

“You slept with someone?” Archie asked.

"It's not a big deal."

"Who was it?" Fangs asked.

“No one.”

"Sure. I should tell Alice about this and see what she says." Archie smirked.

Betty just looked at Archie before storming off. Veronica scolded Archie but it ended up in him hugging her and kissing her cheek. Betty just ended up in the blue and gold to work on an article.

Jughead thought Archie did such a dick move. Alice Cooper was harder on Betty than she was on Archie.

For the rest of the day Betty avoided everyone. She even cancelled plans with Jughead. She just wasn't in the mood to socialise. She kept apologising but it was okay. Jughead would most possibly be around tonight. Yet he was as she hid in her room writing her poetry doing her work.

It was only on Game day beneath the bleachers she messaged him to meet her. Jughead didn’t answer it. He was still kind of upset with her.

Betty was waiting for him. She didn't mean to upset him. She decided to find him. She saw him sitting off to the side with his team.

"Hey Juggie I have something for you." Betty told him.

“Let’s go where no one can see us.” He got up.

Betty nodded as they went behind the bleachers. Betty pulled out some cupcakes and a poem for him. It was a good luck poem.

-Luck is something we crave.  
Some we are destined to find.  
But sometimes it's just in our path.  
Like it is in yours.  
You don't need luck when you are you.-

"I'm sorry I cancelled on you." Betty looked at him.

“You didn’t just cancel. You’ve been avoiding me.”

"I didn't mean too. I'm so sorry." She hugged her."Please forgive me. I was stupid."

Jughead just hugged her. Betty hugged him back kissing him. Jughead kissed her back.

"I missed you. I want to get to know you."

“I missed you too. I got scared you didn’t want to see me anymore.”

"Of course not. I was pissed at Arch and grounded because he told her." Betty shrugged.

“I tried sneaking into your room the other night but you had the door locked.”

"Really? I didn't know. I was writing." She kissed him again. "How about tonight?"

“I can’t. Archie said he had plans tonight.”

"To get laid." Betty sighed. Jughead nodded. "Please don't." She whispered.

“What do you mean?”

"Sleep with anyone. I'm jealous."  
Betty blushed.

“I wasn’t going to go.”

"Can I come to yours?" She wondered.

“We can just hang out another time.” He said.

"Okay." She nodded.

“I have to get going back to my team.”

"Be amazing." Betty kissed him.

Jughead kissed her passionately before running back to his team. Betty sighed softly before heading to the cheer team.

The game started up. She realized she’s never actually watched Jughead play before. She didn’t really pay attention when cheering. But today she truly focused. He kept looking over at her when he had time. She smiled at him happily. He would smile back.

Betty cheered so loud for him as it was a tough game. Jughead ended up winning the game the for his team. Everyone ran over to him.

Betty held his hand in secret. He smiled at her."I'm proud of you. Where are you going tonight?"Betty wondered.

“What do you mean?”

"You have plans? Is it with family?" She asked.

“I don’t have plans we just can’t go to my place.”

"I have a place." Betty smirked."Meet me at fox Forrest." 

Jughead nodded as Betty disappeared. After the game Jughead headed to shower and get changed in the locker room while all his friends left.

He was curious to why fox forrest. He got ready before walking there. Once there Betty guided him to a bunker. It was her great, great grandfather's.

"This is a place where we can have complete privacy." Betty smiled.

“A bunker?”

"Yes. It has a bed and books."

“Okay.”

Betty sat down on the bed. "I come here to get away. He kept it because he thought there and of the world was coming." She giggled.

“That’s funny.” He smiled.

"I know." Betty held his hand. Jughead just smiled at her."So tell me about the mysterious Jones. How did you be friends with Arch?"

“We’ve known each other since kindergarten.”

"But how come I've never seen you before 2 years ago?" Betty wondered sitting on his lap.

“I’m from the other side of town.”

"I've wanted to go there but my mother won't let me. She grew up there." She kissed him.

Jughead nodded.

"Maybe you can show me around?"

“Sure.” He smiled. “Have you been to the drive in?” 

“There’s a drive in?” 

“Yeah on the southside.” He smiled.

"Why has this been a secret!" Betty gasped.

“It’s not a secret. Northsiders just don’t go.”

"But I love drive ins." She pouted.

“We should go sometime then.”

"I'd love that." Betty kissed him sweetly. "I never knew how good of a football player you were." He just shrugged."You know I don't like football players but your the exception." She teased.

"Well good job I don't like them too." Jughead flipped them over so she was laying down.

Betty was just playing with his hair. Jughead kissed her happily. She kissed him back. "You know you never told me why you were in detention."

“It’s not a big deal.” He shrugged.

"I want to know all your quirks." Betty told him. "I want to know you all the good and bad."

“I punched a kid for making fun of where I’m from.”

"Good. They have no right." She sat up accidentally head butting him."Sorry." Betty giggled.

"You are clumsy. How are you a cheerleader?" 

"Well that is the question I ask myself." Betty kissed his forehead. Jughead just smiled. "Juggie this weekend can we spend it together? Arch is going to see family in Chicargo. My mum is coming with them."

“So we have your house to ourselves?”

Betty nodded.

“I’d love to spend the weekend with you.”

"Then its settled. Next week your all mine." She kissed him.

That night they just sat talking for hours sharing sweet kisses. It was better than any after party.

This was risky getting close. Yet they knew the risks. They've already had a few set backs. 

Yet now it was time to navigate their time between best friend and the ones he has given his heart too. (Kind of.)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

Betty adored it when her family was out of town. She would write, bake and stay up late. She wouldn't have her mother on her back.

Betty was waiting for Jughead to come over. She was calling Veronica to tell her she is spending the day with an old friend.

"Who?"

“No one you would know.”

"Is it a boy?" Veronica asked.

"Yeah. I really like him but don't tell Arch." Betty smiled.

“B that’s great!”

"Yeah. It's in the early stages but he took my virginity. Kind off but I'm so nervous." She confessed.

“Awh B! You have to keep me updated. What do you mean he kind of took your virginity?”

"Well we had it in and moved little but it was stinging too much." Betty told her.

“Are you going to try again?”

"Yeah. I hope so." She smiled. "But I don't know what to do. I can act sexy but I just seem like a fool around J...him."

“Well if he likes you and wants to spend time with you you’re not doing anything wrong.”

Betty nodded. "He is different V." She smiled in awe. "I'm sending you a photo of what I'm wearing. I'm adding Kev to the call."

Betty sent them the call and added Kevin.

"What do you guys think? Is it too much."

“It’s perfect.”

"Its not too much?" Betty asked worried.

"Not at all." Kevin said."Does this lucky guy have gay friends?"

"I'll ask."

There was a knock on the door. Her eyes lit up. "I have to go. He is here." She quickly ended the call.

She ran downstairs to answer the door. She opened the door to Jughead. Betty was trying to say hello but just blurted out sexy. Jughead just laughed and kissed her. She cupped his face kissing him.

"I want you to see the real me." She mumbled into the kiss. Jughead deepened the kiss. She moaned softly shutting the door.“You look amazing.” He mumbled in between kisses.

"I wanted to dress up nice for us. Plus I feel sexy. It's a cute dress." Betty giggled. Jughead just smiled. "Show me the Southside Jones. I can tell you about me too. You know this is our first date."

“I brought my motorcycle.”

"I love fixing up bikes and cars. Can I see?" Betty's eyes lit up.

“Of course.”

Betty grabbed her bag and phone before they headed out. They walked out to his bike. She ran up to it in awe. She instantly climbed on it. He gave her his helmet.

"Can I drive it?" Betty asked.

“Do you have a license?”

"I got it in New York behind my mother's back." She smirked.

“Okay.”

"Get in loser." Betty giggled quoting mean girls.

Jughead kissed her cheek before getting on. Betty smiled at him leaning into his embrace. She kissed him back before she started the bike. Jughead held her waist.

Betty loved the way his hands felt around her waist. The fuzzy feeling inside her. This wasn't like a crush. It wasn't like her first love when she fell in love with a guy on a summer holiday. This was different powerful.

Betty just drove them to the Southside listing to his instructions. They pulled up outside the drive in. Betty looked at it in awe.

"Do you work here?" She asked.

“Yeah. I work in the projection room.”

Betty smiled at him. "I work with my mother at the register." She handed him his keys. "Do you love it?"

Jughead nodded.

"I would love to work here. Did you get hot and heavy in the projection booth?" She teased.

“Nope.”

"Really?"Betty smiled softly.

He nodded again smiling.

"Tell me more about it. The good and the bad stories." She interviewed their hands.

“There’s not much to tell.”

"Fine let's make some good memories." Betty smirked.

“Yeah? How?”

"Maybe we could dance in the rain? Kiss under the stars. Watch a movie whilst we ignore it making out." She kissed his hand.

“Okay.”

"Why do you love this place so much?" Betty wondered as he put her favourite musical on. He had found out from a deep dive on her Instagram.

“It’s like a home to me I guess.” He shrugged. Betty hugged him from behind. "How so?" She kissed his neck.

"Let's say my family wasn't the most stable. I was and still am homeless. This is my home away from home if I'm not at yours." He confessed.

"Families are difficult. You're welcome in my room any time. I know sorry won't fix your situation but I'm truly sorry."

“That’s why I sleep over all the time. I’m sorry it bothered you.” He said.

"It didn't that much. What bothered me was how Arch is so arrogant he's like my friends are more important." Betty kissed his cheek.

Jughead nodded.

"Plus I felt safe sleeping in my room with you. I don't need the night light." Jughead kissed her. She kissed him back. "So tell me about your sister. I over heated Arch talking about her." Betty smiled.

“I haven’t seen her in years.”

"That's like my sister. I haven't seen her in 2 years. What was she liken? Just as cocky as you?" She wondered.

“I wouldn’t know. She’s probably like 11 now. I only knew her when she was little.”

"She is probably exactly like you." Betty smiled.

"God mother would hate that." He laughed softly. "Tell me about Polly."

"She is a year older than me. She got pregnant last year and mother kicked her out. She lives in New York with her twins. Dagwood and Juniper. They are my best friends in the whole world. Don't tell V or Kev."

"I won't." Jughead smiled.

"I want to visit her soon with you. You're special to me. I feel this connection. Thank you for sharing a little with me."

"Let's go to pops." He picked her up.

Betty kissed him before they went to get food. They sat in the back of pops sharing kisses. Jughead pulled away as their food came. Once their food came Kevin and Fangs came in. Betty kissed his cheek wiping milkshake over his lips to kiss him. The boys saw that and gasped. Betty and Jughead didn’t notice.

"Today has been nice." Betty smiled at him."I wish we could do this all the time."

“Yeah.”

Betty turned to him. She was about to have a serious conversation with him. He looked at her curious.

"I know how hard opening up today was. I appreciate it." Betty kissed him again.

Jughead kissed her back. Betty didn't want to ruin the moment but she ended up sneezing an ugly sneeze. Jughead laughed softly.

"Sorry." Betty laughed as well.

"You're adorable. Did I mention you are so talented too? Betts that poem in class."

Betty just shrugged.

"I'm being serious Betty. You were so vulnerable and everyone else did a peom about highscool." Jughead smiled with glee at her.

Betty blushed at him. "Well you're writing is phenomenal." She told him teaching patterns to his hand.

"I can't wait just to snuggle up and watch movies tonight. God... I sound like a sap." He glanced at her.

"Well I am pretty amazing." Betty giggled as she got a message from Archie.

A: alice is coming home early. She has a job interview.

B: Really? When is she coming?

A: tomorrow.

B: ok

Betty looked at Jughead pouting. "Can we stay at yours tonight? My mother gets home tomorrow in the early morning." She pouted.

“Can we stay at the bunker?”

"Baby I don't care where you live. That doesn't define you." Betty rested her head on his shoulders.

“Fine then. I live in the projector room at the drive in. Sometimes I sleep in the empty closet at school so I can shower early in the morning.”

"What happened to your father's place?" She wondered.

“I haven’t been there in months. I guess I’m just scared for him to come back from wherever the hell he is.”

"How about I come with you now? He can't do anything if I'm there." Betty squeezed his hand.

“I don’t think he’s home. He hasn’t been for around 5 months. We’re just going to need to clean the place up.”

Jughead nodded.

"Well I don't mind. It's okay with me." Betty kissed him."Plus I get to snoop in your movie collection and book collection."

Jughead just smiled as Betty hugged him happily."Let's go get this over with." He kissed her head.

They headed to the trailer park. Jughead drove them to the trailer. They got there and parked outside. They both headed in. Luckily Fp wasn't there. When Jughead opened the door there was beer bottles and cans all over the floor. The place smelled terrible.

"Baby open the windows. We'll get the recycling box. Where do you keep the clean sheets?" Betty wondered.

“In the closet in my dad’s room.”

"Baby open the windows. We'll get the recycling box. Where do you keep the clean sheets?" Betty wondered.

“In the closet in my dad’s room.”

Betty nodded. 

She headed to get the sheets as he opened the windows. 

“I guess we can just sleep in my dad’s room since he’s not home. That’s the only bed so it’s that or the couch.”

"I'm not bothered." Betty kissed him.

She helped him clean the beet bottles up . She then cleaned the pots and pans up. Betty sprayed the room with air fresher.

"There it's all clean baby." Betty kissed him again. Jughead just kissed her. "How bad does it get?" She wondered sitting down with him.

He just shrugged.

Betty cupped his face as he looked down at her. "You are handsome. I don't care about where you come from. You are you and that's it. You're beautiful inside and out."

Jughead just kissed her softly. She kissed him back moving on to his lap. Jughead deepened the kiss. They both got lost in the kiss as Betty asked if he wanted her.

Jughead whispered yes. They were in the moment but both asking concent at each step. They tugged their clothes off so they were naked. Sweet kisses spread all over the body. Moans filling up the trailer as Jughead laid her down. 

Consenting at each step they had protection on. They softly thrust into one another. This time the stinging was barely there. It was such a pleasurable sensation. 

They moved as one. Both feeling the connection. It was sweet but shot as Betty came and Jughead came quickly after.

They were now just laid in their naked embrace. Jughead kept pressing soft kisses all over her neck, jaw, and shoulders. She smiled lazily at him. He just smiled softly at her.

"I love hanging out with you."

“Me too.”

"I'm sleepy." Betty hugged him.

“Me too.”

Jughead wrapped his arms around her as they began to fall asleep. They held each other close all night.

Jughead didn't realise how much he cared for Betty. She didn't judge him and that was so significantly important to him.

One thing he feared was what if Archie found out. 

Jughead Jones didn't want to leave Betty Cooper. He thinks he's falling for her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

Couple months had passed and everyone was in class. Betty was in class when the dance had been announced. It was the Sadie Hawkin dance they do every year. Betty normally ask anyone except from Kevin. She was hoping Jughead would want to go with her. All the girls squealed in excitement.

"I'm asking Jughead." Multiple girls in her class.

Betty just rolled her eyes. Kevin smirked over at her messaging her secretly.

K: I saw you in pops with Jughead.

B: we're all good friends.

K: who like to snog.

B: I don't know what you're doing talking about.

K: me and Fangs saw you kissing.

Betty just sighed.

K: I won't tell anyone. But askbim before the vultures do.

B: I will

K: good. He makes you happy.

"Elizabeth detention. You know I don't allow phones in my class."

"Sorry Sir. I am waiting for an email from a college about opening dates."

"Put your phone away before I take it."

"Yes sir." Betty sighed.

Betty put her phone away. All the girls were still talking about Jughead. They didn't know the true Jughead. Only she did. She was one Jughead away from snapping.

That class went agonisingly slow. The second she got out she had English with Jughead. He was always the first one in class. Betty turned up next in and jealous mood. Jughead smiled at her. She smiled back at him in a mood. 

"I need a hug Juggie." She sighed.

Jughead got up and hugged her. Betty hugged him back tightly."Can you come to the dance with me?" Betty whispered.

"The dance?"

Betty nodded.

"Can we just hang out that night instead? I don't like dances."

"Oh... yeah I guess." She looked up at him.

"You really want to go don't you?"

"Its fine. Me,V and Kev have a tradition. But I rather spend it with you. You're my... " Betty shrugged."I just know a group of girl what are asking you to the dance too. We could go to my grandmother's cottage? It's near this pretty lake that isn't ours."

Jughead smiled over at her. "I would love that." He quickly kissed her before everyone filtered in.

"Jug have you been asked to the dance yet?" Archie asked.

"Nope."

"Well Ethel, Ginger, Midge and a few others are asking you." He told him.

"I'm probably not going."

"Oh okay." Archie shrugged.

Jughead just looked at Betty. She smiled softly at him. 'My gran is letting us. I messaged her.' He decided to message her.

J: okay :)

B: I already knew about the girls x

The class began and Betty felt better. Jughead kept glancing at Betty. He was just happy he would get to spend more time with Betty. 

Archie had been hogging all of Jughead's attention. So the sneak moments when they can. Jughead still slept over sometimes and would always sneak off to Betty's room. Sometimes she would fall asleep before but she rolls over to hug him in her sleep.Some nights he just stayed at home and wouldn't see Betty until school the next morning.

They would always make time for one another. Betty took moments throughout the day at school. Today was the same. 

Betty had found out her sister would be there with the twins too that weekend. Betty couldn't wait to tell Jughead. She had her next class with him.

Luckily it was photography class so they were sat next to one another and were alone in this class. They only had Toni with them.

"Hey." Jughead smiled.

"Guess what baby." Betty whispered next to him as they were editing their photos.

"You're in a better mood." He held her hand beneath the desk.

"How do you feel about meeting my sister aswell?"

"She's coming?"

"With the twins." Betty smiled."Is that okay? I want them to meet my boyfriend."

"Yeah." She leaned her head on his shoulder. "Thank you. I just called you my boyfriend."She blushed.

Jughead nodded.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"You've been quiet lately. Is he back?" She whispered.

Jughead nodded.

"Are you living with him?" 

"I'm back at the drive in."

"No your living with us permanently." Betty told him.

She quickly messaged Mary.

M: he can live with us full time. I convinced alice.

Betty showed him it.

"Seriously?" 

"Of course Jug. We have a guest bedroom. But of course you can sneak in and see me."

Jughead just kissed her. Betty kissed him back quickly. 

"Thank you Betts."

"Its okay. We just can't let my mother know we're dating. She will kick you out." Betty went back to editing her photos.

Jughead nodded.

"I know it's not ideal. But I rather have you safe. But Polly and my gran are excited to meet you as my boyfriend." She smiled.

Jughead just smiled. He leaned his head on top of hers. He was so thankful to have her. Jughead didn't care if they had to keep hiding their relationship. He valued their privacy.

Toni headed to see them.

"Betty boo." Toni smiled.

"Hi Toni."

"Can we put in a good word with Cher for me?" She pouted.

"As long as you can stop calling me Betty Boo."

"I kind of like it." Jughead teased.

"Shush."

"Make me Cooper." He smirked.

"Will you get Jones to stop even thinking about calling me that?" Betty asked Toni.

"I can't force him."

"Then no deal Topaz." She smirked. 

"Don't play hard ball with me." Toni pouted.

"Fine as long as Cher doesn't force me to cheer anyone."

"Thanks Betty boo." Toni hugged her. Betty rolled her eyes. "Don't do that Betty Boo. It's not attractive." Jughead joked.

"Stop it Jug." 

"Not happening."

"Seriously Juggie? Well should I call you Forsythe?" Betty smirked."Because I could? I saw those letters addressed to you. So don't try me Sythe."

Jughead rolled his eyes. Betty smiled at him. He loved how playful she was.

_____

The week of the dance came and Betty and Jughead drove two hours up to her grandmother's cottage. Jughead told them he was going to stay at friends for a weekend. Betty told Alice she is staying at her grandmother's for the weekend as Poly and the twins were there.

Jughead wasn't scared to meet them. They couldn't be as bad as Alice Cooper.  
"Please say their nicer than Alice?" Jughead kissed her.

"They are."

"Thank God." He hugged her.

Betty laughed softly as Polly ran out to her. She hugged her happily. Jughead stood back."Poll this is my amazing boyfriend." Betty told her sister.

"She's talked non stop about you Jughead."

"It's nice to meet you."

"Thank you. Gran is waiting for you. She has the twins inside." She smiled.

Betty held Jughead's hand as they headed inside. Mell loved seeing Jughead. He saw how happy he made her granddaughter. 

They were all sat outside having tea when Betty and Jughead was holding the twins. Jughead was playing peak a boo with Dag.

"He's a good one lizzy." Mell said.

"He's amazing."

"Don't let him go without a fight." Polly smiled.

Jughead smiled over at her as she played with Juniper.

"Can we take the twins for a walk?" Betty asked.

"I was going to put them down for bed." Polly said.

"I'll put them to bed. I've missed them so much." 

Betty picked up Dagwood from Jughead. She kissed him before leaving him too speak to her grandmother and sister. Jughead sat there awkwardly. 

"Thank you Jughead. She is truly happy. I haven't seen her this happy since Hal died." Mell said.

"He died?" 

Polly nodded.

"2 years ago." Polly said.

"It's been hard for her not having Poll there. I appreciate how happy you make her." Mell said.

Jughead nodded.

Betty came back down to take Jughead somewhere. She took him to a tree where if you climbed so far up the tree its has branches intertwined where it's like a donut seat. They climbed up and sat in it together.

Jughead smiled at her."This is so much better than the dance." Betty kissed him. "My gran loves you and her approval is the only one that matters."

"Yeah."

"You're so good with kids." She looked up at him.

"I raised my sister for most of her childhood." He shrugged.

"She was lucky to have you." Betty kissed his cheek. 

"I was lucky to have her." He kissed her back.

"Juggie I'm scared." Betty whispered.

"Of what?"

"We've been so honest with one another. But what happens if Arch finds out? I love what we have but I can't come between friendship. He was her first. I'm just nervous because I'm afraid to lose what we have." Betty explained.

"Oh." Jughead said.

"I know it's stupid. I just-"

"You'd pick him over me." he interrupted her.

"No. He is my stupid step brother. I just don't know if he will make you choose." She explained.

Jughead didn't say anything. "I just needed you to know."Jughead just nodded looking away."Tell me what your thinking about." Betty turned his head to her.

"Nothing."

"What ever happens we're happy here now." She smiled.

Jughead just kissed her enjoying their moments. Betty deepened the kiss. He held her close. Jughead just couldn't shake the feeling this would end badly.

He knew deep down they both felt it. Yet the connection they had was fighting off all those odds.

Jughead just wanted to be with her in this moment. He's collected a ray of beautiful moments and memories with her. So many unplanned spontaneous moments. She was the peace in his storm of a life.

He was so happy he got to know the real her.Most girls faked things around him. Not her but there was always a storm ahead. So hopefully he doesn't lose the peace in the storm.

They just kissed each other lovingly. The rain began to fall as droplets of rain fell over them. They both rushed to get back inside.

Once they were inside they were freezing cold shivering when Archie faced timed Jughead from the after party at the dance.

"Hey Arch."

"Come to the after party." He smiled.

Betty was getting changed behind the phone as Jughead watched her. She pulled his flannel on.

"I'm not in the mood for that Arch."

"But Jug everyone but you and Betty are here. She is seeing Mell and Polly." He pouted. 

Jughead saw Veronica come up behind Archie and kissed him. 

"I hate parties Archie."

"But you could get laid. Its not like you and Betty are hanging out." Archie shrugged.

"I'm not hanging out with anyone. I just don't want to be at a party."

"Fine. Let's hang out tomorrow." He sighed.

"Can't. I'm working this weekend. I'll see you at school Monday." He ended the call.

Betty crawled on the bed with her note book. Jughead headed to shower."Leaving me Forsythe?"

"I need a shower Betty boo." He kissed her.

"Stop calling me that." She pouted 

"Make me."

Betty tugged him down towards her. She leaned in to act like she was going to kiss him but blew raspberries on his neck.

"Stop that." He laughed softly. "Make me." Betty mimicked his words.

Jughead rolled his eyes and pulled away. She pulled him back down cradling his lap this time. Jughead just kissed her.

Betty kissed him back sweetly. "You know you could keep me company instead of going in a shower." She teased.

"Yeah? And do what?"

"Well I was thinking we could sit at that bay window and read together?" Betty smiled ever so softly.

"But I smell bad."

"Fine." She crawled off his lap.

"Unless you want to join me?"

"And chance Polly walking in?" Betty raised her eyebrows. Jughead just shrugged. Betty wrapped her arms around him. "Take me then."

Jughead picked her up. He carried her to the bathroom. He locked the door behind them. Betty decided to run a bath instead. He kissed her as they undressed.

"Hey that's warm." She pouted. Jughead kissed her pout. "I like wearing your clothes."

"I like you in my clothes." Betty smiled getting in the bath. "It's ashame I can't wear them to school." She sighed.

"Yeah."

"I want to wear them on days I feel shitty."

"You can wear them. I doubt anyone will notice."

"My friends are like the FBI at this stuff. I could tru on Monday." She smiled.

"Okay."

Jughead climbed in behind her. He wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sure if I use your black jumper people won't know. It can be our secret." Betty smiled.

Jughead just smiled too.

"Arch really tried to steal you away from me." She pouted."I might kill him." She added jokingly.

Jughead laughed softly. "He lives like 6 feet away." Betty raised her eyes menacingly.

"Stop." Jughead laughed.

"I love your laugh." She smiled.

"Yeah?"

"Yep it's cute."

Jughead just smiled. Betty smiled back at him. "Juggie do you think if we met before Arch things would be different." She wondered.

"Probably."

"Would you change it?" Betty traced patterns to his palms

"I like what we have."

"Me too." She kissed him.

Jughead kissed her. She kissed him back lazily. Jughead just smiled again. He couldn't get rid of the beaming smile.

Being here with her it felt right. The only right thing in his life. Small moments are the one's you hold on to the most. 

But will this feeling last forever or will this recklessness blow up in their face?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

Monday morning's, they are the devils morning. Rain fell as the wind blew. The day was miserably. Yet Betty's spirt was high. She was wearing Jughead's jumper. She had cute mom jeans on and her black boots. 

Betty had discovered her own style. Alice hated it but she was slowly coming around to it. She hated that she wasn't her perfect mini me anymore.

She came down to everyone eating breakfast together before school and or work. Jughead was running late.

"Jug come on!" Archie shouted.

Jughead stumbled down the stairs pulling his jacket on."Arch can I get a ride? Veronica's car broke down so Smithers is driving her." Betty asked.

“Yeah sure.”

"Thanks." Betty handed Jughead some toast as they had to leave. “Thank you Betty.” Betty smiled at him. "It's okay sleepy head come on." She giggled.

Jughead smiled at her. They headed to Archie's car. She sat in the back with Jughead. Betty held his hand behind her bag. 

‘You’re beautiful.’ He mouthed. Betty blushed at him.'You're so handsome.' She mouthed back.

"Why is Betty giving you heart eyes?" Archie asked.

“She’s not.”

"Sure. She probably has a fucking crush on you. You are her type." He told her.

“Just admit you want to fuck Jug.”

"Arch fuck off your dating my best friend. I needed a lift not a grilling." Betty rolled her eyes.

“No she doesn’t.”

"God it's a crime to think some is sexy!" Jughead smirked her. Betty rolled her eyes. "Now fuck off." She laid her head on the window.

Jughead just looked at her. Betty looked back at him. She pouted wanting to kiss him. Jughead just smiled whilst she smiled back at him blushing. 

They soon got to school. The moment they got there Betty pulled him into the blue and gold for a good morning kiss. They had 10 minutes before first period. Jughead kissed her back happily.

"Archie is a dickhead." She mumbled into the kiss.

“Definitely.”

Betty giggled as she deepened the kiss. They didn't see the door open to Archie. Betty had forgotten her phone in his car.

“What the fuck?!” Archie yelled. They both pulled away in shock. “What is going on here?!”

"It's not a big deal." Betty shrugged.

“Yes it is!”

"How?" Both Betty and Jughead questioned him.

“You both went behind my back! Jughead I can’t believe you’d fuck my sister behind my back!” 

“Arch it just kind of happened.” Jughead said.

"He's not just fucking me!" She snapped. 

"Jughead you better choose. Bros before hoes. "

Betty rolled her eyes tearing up. "I'm not a whore!" She shoved passed Archie.

“It’s just a saying!” Archie rolled his eyes. 

“You’re seriously making me choose?” Jughead said.

"Yes. I've been there for you throughout everything! You're my brother." He said.

"And she is my girlfriend."

“Well it’s me or her. Either way you’re not living with us anymore.”

"Fine!" Jughead stormed out.

Jughead walked out upset. He decided to ditch school the rest of the day. He headed to the projection booth. He loved Betty but Archie was there for him every step of the way.

He needed someone he knew would always be there. And for that it was Archie. He loved Betty but she would understand right? He just needed a long talk with her. He messaged her to meet her after school.

Betty had a feeling how this would end. She couldn't focus all day at school. She told the teachers she wasn't feeling well and they believed her. 

Jughead waited at the bunker for her. It was 4 o'clock when she snuck into the bunker. He was sitting waiting.

"Baby?" She called out.

“Hey.” He whispered.

Betty ran up to him and hugged him tightly. Jughead hugged her back. Betty began tearing up.“I love you Betts.” He whispered.

"I love you Jughead Jones." She looked up at him as tears spread across her cheeks.

Jughead kissed her lovingly. Betty deepened the kiss as they were tasting her salty tears. They both knew this was a goodbye kiss.

She just held on to him tightly. "I hate him."

“He’s been there for me since I was little Betts.” He whispered. "I know." Betty whispered back.

“And I know he’ll be there for me for the rest of my life... we both don’t know where this is going and if it would last... I mean I had hope it would.... It’s just, Archie is my only constant.”

Betty nodded crying. She couldn't speak but just held him shaking. Jughead held her tightly."I love you Juggie. What happens now?" Betty looked at him.

“I don’t know... I don’t want to lose you.”

"Arch won't let us see one another." She tried to breath through her tears.

Jughead nodded.

"You should go tell him. I should go to my friends for V and K break up package. Its normal a V and B one." Betty hugged him so hard he couldn't breath.

Jughead kissed her. Betty kissed him back. She continued to kiss him until she couldn't physically breath a breathe anymore. Jughead kissed her again whilst Betty kissed him back. She continued to kiss him until she couldn't physically breath a breathe anymore.

They just made out lovingly one finally time until a call from Archie pulled them apart. Betty tugged Jughead's jumper off handing it to him. Archie would have gone through her things to find his clothes and give Jughead them back.

“I love you Betts.” He whispered.

"I love you Juggie." Betty couldn't help but cry. "Please stay here if you're dad is home." She wiped her tears from her face with her slightly blocked nose from the crying.

Jughead nodded.

Betty kissed him again exactly how they kissed the first time before walking away crying. Jughead sat on the bed crying aswell messaging Archie everything. They then met up at the house to play video games.

However, with Betty she sat on the bench near the bus stop calling Kevin up in a mess.

"We broke up Kev." Betty sobbed.

"What? But you were doing so well. You were dating for months." Kevin listened confessed.

"Arch found out... I just need you and V. He told me he loved me aswell." She whispered.

"Me and V are coming to get you. "

Betty told them where she was. Smithers pulled up giving her a hug before she got in the car with her friends.

Jughead was a mess. Archie just hugged him as they ordered pizza."She's not that great man. She's a snobby mess." He tried to cheer him up.

Jughead stayed pretty silent. He didn’t want to talk. Archie understood. He played his favourite movie sitting next to him until he wanted too.

“I’m going home.” Jughead said after an hour of silence.

Archie sighed letting him.

Jughead just wanted to spend the night with Betty. He couldn't bare to see the pain in her eyes. He headed to the bunker. He wrapped himself up in the blanket that smelled of her. 

Jughead knew be needed time to come back around. Archie couldn't see that he is going through a break up. 

He's never experienced a connection like that with anyone but her but now it's been ripped away. 

To say that they didn't try avoid one another was a lie. It was too painful and they both knew that but then they were in the same classes their eyes were locked into one another's. When they were in photography Jughead still sat next to her. Betty would just look at him with sorrowful eyes and he knew what she was saying.

The girls were all over Jughead. Now to drown out the pain he would flirt a little. He missed Betty so much but they graduated in a few months.

Jughead was going to community college in Riverdale. He couldn’t afford anything else. Betty decided on going doing college abroad. She was doing an english degree in London.

She couldn’t wait to leave. The pain was too much seeing Jughead. She wanted to say goodbye to him properly. 

So when graduation came two months later she pulled him aside. She had a graduation gift for him. They talked about it before.

“Hey.” He smiled faintly. "Hey." Betty smiled faintly handing him a box.

Betty had got him a type writer. She had found it thrifting. She was leaving for the airport after the ceremony. She had her student visa already.

“Betty you didn’t have to get me anything.”

"Well I still love you so." Betty shrugged."Open it. It's a Congratulations and goodbye."

“Well I got you something too.”

"Really?" Betty smiled at him.

“Yeah.”

Betty smiled as they both exchanged gifts. They decided to open them at the same time. Jughead gasped as he saw the type writer. He couldn't take this from her.

“Betty I can’t accept this.”

"You can. You have too, I am going to London for college. I love you Juggie and your the one that got away." Betty whispered tearing up. 

"Don't ruin your makeup. V will kill you." Betty laughed softly at him. "True."

Jughead just looked at her."Arch won't let me date you. Plus I'm travelling the world. You can come with me?" She pleaded.

“I could never afford that.”

"But I can. I've been saving up all my life. I have my dad's money he left it to me. You can do online college. I just... I've been avoiding you because I love you and it hurts knowing I used to have you." She ranted."I can't force you to come with me but I love you Jones. As soon as I finish my college I will come to you anywhere in the world and fight for you. Even if it's your wedding."

“Betty I can’t go. I don’t have the money to support myself.”

"I know." She whispered.

“I wish I could.”

"Its okay." Betty hugged him.

"Thank you for my gift."

“Of course.”

"I promise I'll find you." Betty whispered.

“Open your gift.”

Betty opened it. It was a copy of her favorite book that he made notes on each page so when she read it, it would be like they were reading it together. He also got her a necklace she wanted when they went shopping together.

Betty slipped it tearing up. She fanned her tears hugging him. Jughead hugged her back.

"I love you Jones. Let's go get our diplomas." She whispered.

Jughead held her face and kissed her softly. She kissed him back. She would always kiss him back. He didn’t want to let her go. Yet Archie came and ruined their moment. They reluctantly let go. Archie just tried to ignore the look on Jughead’s face. It was the same look he gave Veronica.

Jughead walked out to find his seat. He just wanted to be alone. Their friendship was fine but everytime Betty was around it was different. There was that deep pit stomach feeling. Yet both pushed it away.

The ceremony went in alphabetical order. He heard Betty cheer the loudest for him. Yet in that moment it was only them in the room until it wasn't.

The second Jughead stepped down from the stage he just left.

That was the end of a reckless teen love. Her running away thousands of miles as the pain was too much.

But in all that recklessness they both still had hope.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

4 years later-

Jughead never left Riverdale. He only left Riverdale after he met his new partner. He was now engaged. His partner Evelyn proposed.

Everyone was in New York for his stag do. Betty had moved back to New York. It was her home for she wasn't travelling. Now she was travelling the world as her first poetry book is set to hit the shelves. 

She was now an author in poetry and other books her publisher liked. She worked in a book store when she wasn't travelling or writing. 

She had heard about Jughead and wanted to drop off a present. She wanted to see him. She found the address from Veronica.

Betty was worried when she knocked on the door. Evelyn came and answered the door. "Hi is Juggie home?" Betty wondered.

“He’s in our room. Who are you?”

"I'm no one important. Could you just say Betts stopped by." She whispered.

“Do you want me to go get him?”

"Is he busy?" Betty asked.

“No.”

"Please get him. Tell him it's Betty Boo."

She headed in to get him. Evelyn told Jughead those exact words and he sprinted out to her.

“Betty?”

"Hi Juggie... Archie told me. A congratulations is in orders." She whispered with pain behind her eyes.

“Thank you.”

Betty handed him the card with a candle and a copy of her poetry book. 

"I should go. I just wanted to hear your voice, give you this and see the lucky women." She teared up slightly.

"Have fun tonight." Betty couldn't help but cried silently as she hugged him.

Jughead nodded.

Jughead could feel her tears on his shoulders. Jughead hugged her back. He felt her pull away trying not to look at him. He just looked at her. She just glanced at him teary eyed.

"Goodbye Juggie. I didn't get to say it properly after graduation. I looked everywhere." Betty confessed.

“I left after I got called up.”

"I guessed. It hurt I really wanted to say goodbye." She whispered. "I love you."

Jughead just nodded.

"I should go. I shouldn't have even come. You're happy and I'm being selfish." He didn’t say anything. "Sorry." Betty began walking away so fast. She had Kevin waiting for her outside.

Jughead just watched her leave. He wanted to run after her but messaged her to join them tonight. 

B: I don't want to ruin your night

J: you won’t. We’re friends, right?

B: yeah. I'm jealous.

Jughead didn’t answer

B: I'll come only for you.

J: thank you

_____

That night Betty wore her sexiest clothes as she headed to the bar with Archie. Archie was surprised to see Betty was going.

"Arch are you ever sorry for what you did to us?"Betty asked.

“Why would it even matter now?” Archie said.

"Because I still love him." Betty glared.

“He’s getting married.”

"Don't you think I know that! You kept us apart! I'm only going because he has asked me too." She cried.

“Jughead made the choice to leave you. Don’t pin this on me.”

"He didn't want to lose you!" Betty stormed out driving herself there. She was one of the first people there. She sat at the bar with Jughead. "Please keep me away from Archie." She asked.

Jughead just nodded. He looked miserable.

"Hey you okay?" She asked. Jughead just nodded. "Don't lie." Betty placed her hand on his lap."I know when your lying." She added.

“I’m just not exactly thrilled about marriage.”

"Why?" Betty asked confused.

“Evelyn is pregnant. That’s why we’re getting married. We would be broken up if it weren’t for that. She says she’s 6 months along but she doesn’t even have a bump or anything.” He said.

"Have you been to a scan together? Bigamy is illegal marry me."

“She got pictures printed. It’s a boy.”  
"Doesn't mean it's real." Betty drank. "A girl at college faked a pregnancy to keep her boyfriend. You can by a fake sticks and everything."

Betty pulled up the website to show him.

“Why would she fake it?”

"People can be ruthless. Also it's for women who want to feel as if they are carrying a child if they have surrogates." She explained.

“I don’t think she’d lie about that.”

"Well go to her next appointment. All I'm saying is she was drinking coffee when she answered the door to me." Betty looked at him."You told me you were going to marry someone you love. If that child is real don't let it live in a horribly environment."Betty looked at him."You told me you were going to marry someone you love. If that child is real don't let it live in a horribly environment."

Jughead nodded.

"Marry me." Betty said seriously.

“Betty stop I’m still engaged.”

"But you don't want to be." She whispered.

“Well I still am.”

"I know! Archie told me not you! Why didn't you tell me." Betty teared up."I had to find out from my brother. The person that broke us up. The person that isn't sorry for it ever."

Jughead didn’t say anything.

"It hurts Juggie."Jughead just nodded."I thought I still had a chance."

Jughead didn’t say anything. 

"I was trying to seduce you tonight." She whispered.

“But you know I’m engaged.”

"I know Juggie. Part of me hoped that if you saw me... it was stupid. I'm sorry." She apologised.

“I’m not a cheater.”

"I was being selfish like Archie is. I wanted to hold you." Betty stood up.

Jughead just nodded.

"I'll be the perfect guest now and leave you alone. The boys have just arrived."

Betty headed to Archie and punched him.“What the fuck Betty?!”

"You deserve that. I let you date Veronica and you two are engaged! Why couldn't I be?!" Betty yelled.

"What are you talking about?" Toni asked her.

"Me and Juggie dated in highscool." Betty said."Archie made him choose. I need to leave before I ruin Jughead's day more." Jughead got up and headed over to them. They all hugged him. “What’s going on over here?”

"Betty punched Archie." Sweet pea smirked. Jughead just sighed. "It was funny." He added.

Jughead headed out to her. He needed to know that she had to move on. He found her outside crying into her arms. He sat next to her.

"You have to move on Betts." He told her.

"I know. It's not like I haven't tried."Jughead just nodded. "I have Juggie. It's just unfair. He won't accept what he's done. Now in sat here like a crazy ex." She teared up."I'm sorry I ruined your night."

"Hey you didn't. I didn't feel like a party anyway." He teased.

"When do you ever?" Betty whispered jokingly.

"True." He smiled. "There will he other people Betts. You have to accept that. Things happen and we didn't."

"I know. It's just Archie won't admit his fault." Betty sighed.

"I know." Jughead gave her a look.

"Juggie don't invite to the wedding. I will stop it." She whispered.

"I promise." He pinky promised her. 

Betty just hugged him before she left.

____

Months passed and it was their wedding day. Betty was at home as everyone was there. She needed to stay off social media. She had been dreading this day for months.

She went for miles run and she couldn't forget about Jughead. She ran all the way to the venue. She was a sweaty mess but she headed in. He was finishing getting ready. She headed to find him. Betty found him pasting along as she tapped him on the shoulder.

“Betty?”

"I promised myself I wouldn't come... but I did... I won't forgive myself if I didn't fight for you." She uttered. "So I'm here a sweaty mess. I ran for miles to get here. I need you to tell me you don't love me now Jughead."

Jughead just looked at her. She looked at him back sipping his water as she was gasping. Betty just stood closer towards him. "Its now or never to tell me the truth."

“I can’t say I don’t love you.”

"Are you going through with this?" She asked tearing up.

“I have to.”

"You don't." Betty whispered.

“Yes I do.”

"I should go because I will stop this wedding." She stubbornly said. Archie came running in. “Jug, Evelyn left.” 

“Left? What do you mean?”

"She isn't pregnant. She lied and her husband showed up." He explained.

"She lied?" Jughead teared up.

"Yeah. Toni and Veronica shouted at her. She didn't care she was doing this for the money. You know what you signed in the prenup."

Betty just looked at him. "Juggie? Are you okay?" Jughead nodded. She tapped on his shoulder. “I just need to go for a walk.”

"Can I come?" Betty wondered.

“I just want to be alone.”

“Betty wait. He’s going to want to see you later.” Archie said.

Betty nodded.

Jughead ran out as Betty headed out to call a taxi for herself. Betty stopped and sat down on the side walk.

"You see Archie if you let us be together this wouldn't have happened."

“I was selfish and I’m sorry for that. I made Jughead so miserable and I just tried to ignore it.” Archie sighed.

"You owe him an apology." Betty looked at him.

“I know I do.”

"He chose you because he knew you would be by his side. Arch I love him and I always have." She cried. Archie just hugged her. She hugged him back. "Its been so hard Arch."

“I know. It’s going to be okay.”

"I know. Has he ever told you when he said I love you?" Betty smiled softly.

“He loved you?”

Betty nodded.

“I had no idea.”

"He showed me with the good morning messages. He always complimented me and kissed me like I was the only one for him. He made me so happy. We both encourage one another. I took him to see Mell, Poll and the twins. The day you found out we kissed knowing it was the last time and he uttered I love you first." She confessed.

Archie just nodded.

"Did he mention me at all when I was away?"

“Sometimes.”

"Yeah?"

"A few times drunk. He would flirt with blondes and call them you. It was cringeworthy. He only has a three drink limit but some nights he didn't care." Archie explained.

"I dedicated my poetry book to him. You know the one you didn't read?" She teased.

"Well let's say that's punishment for punching me."

"You deserved that." Betty shrugged.

“I know.”

Jughead came back 15 minutes later. He saw them sat on the pavement. He just walked up to them. He sat in the middle of them.

“You okay Jug?” Archie asked. 

“I think I’m going to move back to Riverdale.”

"Really?" Betty held his hand."What if I move back with you? Or do you need a break from relationships?" She added.

“You can come but it’s not like we’re even allowed to be together.”

"Actually Jug I owe you an apology. Me and B have talked. I was selfish and you should be happy. Please forgive me?" Archie asked.

“Thank you Arch.”

"You can do what ever you want. You shouldn't have even listened to me." He told her.

Jughead just nodded.

"You could stay with me at mine?" Betty suggested.

“Okay.”

"I'm currently in New York at the moment. I have a book your soon." She kissed his hand. Jughead nodded. "Let's get this off you." Betty leaned her head on his shoulder.

“Betty, you take Jug home. I have a lot of damage control to do here.” Archie sighed.

"The wedding doesn't have to end." Betty whispered.

“I just want to go.” Jughead whispered.

"Okay." Betty pulled him up."Let's get you in a bath. Maybe we could rekindle?"Jughead nodded. "I'll call you later Arch to come around with the wedding cake. We're eating it." Betty said hailing a taxi.

“Okay.”

Betty took Jughead's to her's. Jughead cried silently on her shoulder. She held him as they headed to her apartment. Getting there Betty ran a bath for Jughead.

"It's ready Juggie." Betty told him.

“Thank you.”

"I'll leave you alone to get changed." She headed out the living room.

“You can stay.”

Betty nodded as she sat down watching him. She watched him strip down to his boxer shorts. Betty blushed at him as didn't mean to watch.

Jughead didn’t mind."What is that tattoo?" She pointed to a sunflower.

“It reminded me of you.” He shrugged.

Betty got up to trace it. She then showed him her tattoo on her ribcage of a rose like the one he has. Jughead just smiled faintly.

"I missed you too much in London." Betty admitted.

“I missed you too.”

"You should have listened to me." She wrapped her arms around her.

“What do you mean?”

"I had a bad feeling about her. The pregnancy." Betty hugged him. Jughead nodded. He looked so sad. “I guess I was just excited to be a dad.” He whispered.

"I know. I wish we could start a family."  
Jughead didn’t say anything. "What if we did?" Betty asked.

“Betty it’s too soon. Today would’ve been my wedding.”

"But people do this all the time. They start a family with their friends... I want a baby too and i will die alone so." She whispered.

“I don’t want to be just friends when we decide to start a family. It’s too soon.”

Betty smiled faintly. "I wish it was our wedding day today." She kissed his cheek. Jughead just nodded."Maybe in the future. But I know we can't be together yet." Betty looked away upset.

“I just need time.”

"I know. Hopefully not too long." She guided him too the bathroom.

She helped him get settled in bath before getting in with him. He wrapped his arms around her. He was exhausted as he just held her. He had his head rested on her back.

"Riverdale is probably the best place for us. I can do my work anywhere. I'm a published poet." Betty smiled.

“I’m proud of you Betts.”

"Thank you. Did you open the book? Its dedicated to you." She smiled.

“Really?”

"Yeah." Betty held his hand.

“I haven’t had the chance to read it yet.”

"Its about our love story."

“Really?”

"Yeah." Betty kissed him. Jughead kissed her back. She smiled happily as he smiled faintly. They just held one another. 

That night was the night they got permission to be together. Now their fears are what if they do work out. They were taking things slow and seeing where it went.

But for now things would be good.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter of the collab with @kisvids

6 months later:

Betty was on the last leg of her book tour. She was exhausted and missed Jughead. They have been taking things ever so slow but he surprised her half way into her tour. He only stayed for a week. She couldn’t wait to get back and see him again.

She was currently heading to the wrym to surprise him. He had no idea she was coming back that day. He was playing pool when she hopped on the pool table. He hated when people did that.

He looked up to see her. “Betts!”

"Hey baby." Jughead hugged her happily. She smiled at him. "I missed you." Betty kissed him.

“I missed you too.”

"Can we go home?" She whispered in his ear.

“Yeah Of course.”

Betty hoped off the table as Jughead held her hand. They headed to their small house in the middle of north and Southside. Betty smiled at him happily but in that moment she had forgotten to give him his gift.

Jughead just smiled back. She headed into her bag to hand him a gift. It was a ring she found in a market.

“Thank you Betts.”

"It's just a little something. Juggie I want to start trying for a family. I know were young and only 23 now but I want too so badly." Betty smiled."I just... being away travelling it's made me realise something. I want to travel with my family."

“Okay.”

"Wait really?" She bit her lip smiling.

“Lets do it.”

Betty kissed him happily. Jughead kissed her back. "You know I'm wearing your favourite underwear." She hinted.

“Yeah?” He smirked.

"Yep. If we're going to start trying we might as well start now." Betty pulled some of her underwear out so he could see it.

Jughead leaned in and kissed her. Betty kissed him back as he picked her up. He carried her to the bed. Once they were laid down their lips connected again. He kissed her as he tugged on her shirt. Betty gladly took it off as she was braless beneath. She had a long plane journey and she was uncomfortable. Jughead smirked.

"What? I wanted to sleep on the plane."

Jughead leaned down to kiss her chest. She hummed in delight holding his hair. Jughead loved her breasts. He was definitely a breast guy. Although he appreciates all of a woman's body. He then trailed down to her pelvis bone kissing that. Betty allowing him to take her pants off. 

She was now completely naked as he gently opened her legs. Kissing her thigh before looking at Betty as she nodded. He gently slipped a hand between her walls teasing her before swapping it out for his tongue. He slowly brought her to a realise before she tugged his clothes off of him.

They were in their naked embrace as they made out heatedly before Betty climbed on his lap. Jughead nodded as she slid down on to him. They have had sex in the past 6 months but it always felt right it felt as if it was meant to be.

They moved together. Their moves become one. Teasing one another not slowing down. Kisses spread across the body with some hickeys.

It felt so good to not have anything between them. Normally they used condoms. They didn't want to get pregnant before but now they did. They both quickly brought each other to their releases. Betty pulled away hugging him. Jughead kissed her happily.

That was the first night of them trying for a family. They didn't know that would lead them to a tough year the following year. 

____

Now 24, 30 pregnancy test Betty was losing hope. They were trying as often as possible. It was at the point where sex wasn’t even fun for them anymore. Betty made the conscious decision to stop. Jughead agreed it was heartbreaking for them. No one knew they were trying as they didn't want to get anyone's hopes up.

They had spoken with a doctor about it and the doctor suggested not forcing it and not thinking about trying when they were intimate. They were always stressed out when trying and that could be part of the problem.

Betty was upset with herself thinking it was her fault. Jughead found her crying at home.

“Betty what’s wrong?”

"I'm just annoyed at myself." She whispered.

“Why?”

"I want a baby with you so badly. Ethel is pregnant with Dilton. Everyone is getting pregnant but me." Betty cried.

“Betty it’s not your fault.” He hugged her.

"I know but I'm so emotional and tired."

“Let’s get a bath and relax tonight.”

Betty nodded.

Jughead guided her to the bathroom as they got a bath together. Betty just hugged him as she was exhausted from crying.

"Do we have pickles?"

"No you hate them." He kissed her head.

"I want salty and chilli things." Betty shrugged.

“We don’t have any.”

"I ate the last things." She kissed him.

Jughead kissed her back. Betty felt dizzy hugging him. "You know I have one last test. I should just take it to be sure right?" Betty asked.

“Yeah.”

Betty got out the bath and headed to grab the test from the medication cabinet. She pulled it out and began peeing on it. She didn't care if Jughead saw. She got back in the bath with him to wait.

"I know it will be negative I just don't want it in our house." She confessed.

Jughead nodded.

Betty hugged him as he hugged her back. They just enjoyed their bath before getting out to see the pregnancy stick.

What was waiting for them was two very faint pink lines. Betty teared up."Juggie do you see that?" Betty smiled.

“It’s positive?” Betty nodded happily."You're going to be a daddy." Jughead teared up and kissed her. She kissed him back happily.“We’re going to be parents.”

"There's a baby in here." She touched her stomach.

Jughead leaned down to kiss her stomach. They were both crying happily. 

"I don't want to tell anyone until the second trimester." Betty smiled.

“Okay.”

Betty looked at Jughead happily. He kissed her holding her stomach. Jughead took her to bed as they held one another as they fell asleep. They were so happy.

They booked the hospital appointment as soon as possible. So a week later they were in. It turned out she was a months pregnant. Everything seemed normal. This was the beginning of their beautiful journey.

____

Betty got up to her second trimester when they were in New York to tell their friends. They were staying there for the weekend. They were currently meeting their friends for dinner. They couldn’t wait to tell everyone.

They sat at the table waiting for their friends. Betty was 20 weeks along hiding her bump."I'm nervous." Betty smiled.

“Me too.”

"Will they freak out?" She whispered.

“I hope not.”

Luckily they didn't have to wait long as everyone showed up. Jughead held her hand. Everyone sat around the table ordering wine.

"B, Jug what wine?" Veronica asked.

“We’re both taking a break from alcohol.” Jughead said.

"Okay." She nodded.

"We have you guys a little something." Betty smiled.

They handed out small cookies on saying hi auntie and or uncle to everyone around the table. 4 uncle cookies and 3 auntie cookies. Everyone looked at them in shock. They both smiled happily. 

"How far are you?" Veronica asked.

"20 weeks so 5 months along." She stood up smoothing her clothes so they could see her bump.

“B!” Veronica squealed excitedly.

"We've been trying for about a year and a half. We were losing hope." Jughead kissed Betty.

"But that doesn't matter now." Betty smiled. Jughead smiled back at her."So is it a girl or a boy?" Toni asked.

"Names?"

“We want to be surprised.”

"But what about names?" Cheryl asked again.

“We haven’t thought about it that much honestly.” Jughead said.

"I love the name Peyton." Betty smiled. Jughead just smiled back. "Peyton Forsythe Jones for a boy. Peyton Rose Jones for a girl." She kissed him.

“I like my family name for a boy. Aurora for a girl.” Jughead said.

"Then if it's a boy its Forsythe Cooper Jones. Cooper can be his middle name. If it's a girl it can be Aurora it's cute and I like the way it rolls of our tongue. Aurora Rose Jones."

"Perfect." 

That day they spent it with their friends talking everything baby. Betty and Jughead was happy that everything was going perfect.

____

Betty carried up to her due date. It was four months later at 1am when she woke Jughead up. He was weirdly calm. He wanted to show how calm he was for Betty. They went to the birthing class they knew what to do.

Knowing what to do and actually doing it was two massively different things. Hours of pain, sweat and tears. 

Every mother talked about the pain of labour but they always underestimate it. This was the worst pain she had ever felt. Yet it was the most beautiful thing bringing a beautiful baby girl into the world. They were so happy that day.

"Baby she is gorgeous." Jughead kissed both his girls.

“She really is.”

"Our family."He whispered in awe. Betty kissed him lovingly.

In that moment everything was right. They were together. They had a beautiful baby girl. Non of this was reckless teen shenanigans.

It was pure adult love. 

There's nothing reckless about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you have enjoyed this fic. We appreciate all your kudos and comments.
> 
> Find ki on ig and tumblr @kisvids 
> 
> Find me on tumblr @hbiccjblogs

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids. We appreciate all your comments and kudos. 
> 
> You can find us on tumblr @hbiccjblogs and @kisvids   
> You can find ki on ig @kisvids 
> 
> You can read my individual fics and our other collabs on here.


End file.
